Wash my hands, they're covered in blood
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Ils avaient remarqué que Stiles n'allait pas bien. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour protéger ses amis. Magic!Stiles, Pack feels, Angst.


Note : okay, après celui-là je me calme... Encore un OS "y'a un truc qui va pas chez Stiles". Mais c'est un peu la déprime là quand même... La meute est au complet et Stiles fait de la magie, yeah !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Wash my hands, they're covered in blood**

Scott, Isaac et Erica étaient attablé au réfectoire du lycée, montrant des degrés variés d'enthousiasme pour le plateau posé en face d'eux, quand Scott demanda, pensif :

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Stiles en ce moment ? »

Lydia, Allison et Boyd se joignirent à leur table avec leur propre repas et Lydia pris aussitôt la parole :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Stiles en ce moment. »

.

L'homme s'était présenté au loft de Derek un matin très tôt. C'est Isaac qui lui avait ouvert, prêt à l'envoyer promener parce qu'il l'avait dérangé pendant son petit déjeuner. Son attitude avait changé aussitôt que l'homme avait commencé à parler. Il était aller chercher Derek et était parti à l'école sans finir de manger et avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance.

Il se disait journaliste mais c'était difficile à vérifier. Par contre, ses menaces, elles, étaient on ne peut plus réelles. Il disait qu'il savait _tout_, à propos d'eux. Qu'il aurait bientôt suffisamment de preuves tangibles pour les dénoncer à la presse, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à ruiner leur vie à tous.

Ce qu'il voulait, bien sûr, c'était une compensation financière pour acheter son silence, mais il était difficile de penser qu'il s'arrêterait là. Le soir même toute la meute s'était réuni chez Derek. Isaac leur avait raconté l'incident à leur arrivée au lycée et ils avaient d'abord pensé que c'était du baratin, que peut-être l'homme faisait le même coup à des gens au hasard – après tout il avait dit qu'il savait tout sur eux, mais pas exactement quoi.

Malheureusement, à l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient tous reçu une photo d'un numéro inconnu sur leur téléphone. Là Isaac et Scott, toutes griffes et dents dehors, se battant dans la forêt, là l'éclat jaune des yeux d'Erica, ou celui, argentés, de Stiles en train de faire de la magie.

L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue dans le loft. Ils commençaient à peine à se faire confiance, à agir comme une meute plutôt que chacun de leur côté, et cette menace était trop soudaine et trop réelle. De plus, c'était à un humain qu'ils avaient faire. Pas une créature surnaturelle qui semait le chaos et tuait des gens. Un simple humain, pas même un chasseur, ni un assassin, rien qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre directement. Ils passèrent des heures à réfléchir, discuter et s'énerver mais en se séparant ce soir-là, ils étaient dans l'impasse.

Les jours suivants avaient été stressant à la limite du supportable. Ils avaient convenu d'arrêter toute démonstration de leur nature lycanthrope tant que le problème n'aurait pas été réglé, et de même Stiles et Lydia firent une pause dans leur recherche et pratique de la magie. Par chance la pleine lune était encore loin, mais c'était déjà trop tard, semblait-il. Chaque jour l'homme envoyait de nouvelle photo, des extraits de caméra de surveillance, des documents qui laissaient entendre qu'il les espionnait depuis un moment, et avait de quoi lier plusieurs événements, actes de vandalismes et mort à leur groupe. Il vivait dans une caravane aux limites de la ville et bien sûr les loup-garous étaient allé lui rendre visite. Il avait rit à leur menace, à leur négociation, à tout. Son prix – exorbitant – était non discutable, et il était sérieux. L'affaire virait au cauchemar.

Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, il disparaisse.

.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Stiles en ce moment » dit Erica dès qu'elle entra dans le loft.

« Je sais » fut la réponse de Derek.

« Il ne parle presque pas, c'est assez flippant » ajouta Scott en s'installant sur le canapé.

« Il se met à l'écart, on l'a à peine vu ces derniers jours. » renchérit Isaac en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

« Il a l'air exténué, je pense qu'il ne dort plus » vint la voix de Boyd depuis un coin de la pièce.

« On a essayé de lui demander mais il a dit que ce n'était rien, évidemment » termina Lydia, debout près du canapé.

« Je suis juste là vous savez... » marmonna Stiles en se joignant à son tour au groupe. Il resta debout à quelques pas de Derek, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, clairement nerveux de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Vraiment, je me suis juste laissé distancer par les cours, il n'y a rien de...

-C'est depuis l'histoire avec ce journaliste... » le coupa Boyd. Stiles se tendit brusquement, ils entendirent son cœur tressauter d'agitation. Ils réfléchirent tous un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est de ça qu'on devrait être en train de parler d'ailleurs » commenta Derek.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Scott. « On n'a plus entendu parler de lui depuis plus de deux semaines ! Sa caravane n'est plus là, personne ne l'a vu, il n'a rien envoyé...

-Et alors, tu penses qu'il est tout simplement parti ? Demanda Erika, incrédule. Ce mec est clairement un maniaque obsessionnel, il n'a pas pu juste laisser tomber.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est occupé de lui, suggéra Isaac. A mon avis on ne devait pas être ses seules cibles. Il s'est peut-être frotté à plus dur que lui

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour...

-Tu t'es remis à la magie ? »

L'exclamation de Lydia coupa court à la conversation. Elle fixait Stiles, effaré et en colère. Celui-ci semblait vouloir disparaître.

« Non, je...

-Je peux le sentir !

-On avait convenu d'arrêter toute manifestation surnaturelle tant qu'on aurait ce malade à nos basques ! » enchaîna Scott en se levant. Avoir été privé de courses et d'entraînement avait rendu les loups agités et nerveux, et d'apprendre que Stiles s'était laissé aller à ses propres pratiques ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, sérieux... » tenta faiblement l'accusé.

« Stiles. »

La voix de Derek était ferme, commandant au garçon. Mais au lieu de s'y plier, Stiles s'énerva brusquement.

« Il n'est plus à nos basques justement » lança-t-il sur a défensive en reculant d'un pas. Ils pouvaient sentir sa détresse grimper progressivement. Ils étaient tous levé et tourné vers lui et il se sentait acculé.

« On n'en sait rien encore. » remarqua Boyd à son attention.

« Si, on le sait » fut la réponse de l'adolescent dont l'expression butée laissait place à une panique qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Pas pour sûr... » répondit Lydia d'une voix étonnamment indulgente venant d'elle. « Stiles, tu n'aurais pas du...

-Je vous dit que je sais qu'il est mort ! »

Le temps se suspendit subitement sur la scène. Le temps que les membres de la meute décide d'une réaction, Stiles avait fait demi-tour et trébuché vers la sortie. Les loups l'entendirent se mettre à courir de toutes ses forces dans la rue, entendirent les battements effrénés de son cœur s'éloigner en direction de la réserve.

« Il n'a pas... il... »

Isaac fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il se replia sur lui-même, affolé, comme personne ne lui répondait. Scott se rapprocha instinctivement de lui même s'il brûlait de courir après son ami. Avant que l'un d'eux ai pu faire un geste vers la sortie, Lydia s'adressa à Derek.

« C'est à toi d'y aller. Tu es l'Alpha, tu en es responsable. Va lui parler. Ramène-le. »

_Ramène-le nous. _

Sa voix était blanche et son regard fixe et vide. Elle faisait visiblement un effort pour rester calme et rationnel, pour ne rien laisser paraître du trouble qui l'agitait autant que les autres, qui ne protestèrent ni ne firent rien d'autre, tournés vers lui, dépendants de sa décision. Il acquiesça brièvement, et se mit à courir.

.

Stiles n'était pas difficile à suivre. Son cœur et sa respiration étaient si forts que cela ne pouvait pas ne pas être douloureux. Derek le trouva effondré contre un arbre, à bout de souffle. Il releva vers l'Alpha un visage inondé de larme en l'entendant approché. Derek s'assit près de lui, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre, choisissant de laisser Stiles parler quand il le pourrait. De toute façon, il aurait été bien en peine de trouver quoi lui dire en cet instant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pourtant, comme rien ne venait, il posa maladroitement un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de l'adolescent. Celui-ci le prit complètement par surprise en se jetant brusquement contre lui. Il s'accrocha à son t-shirt avec des gestes désespérés, comme s'il avait peur que l'homme le repousse. Sa respiration s'était calmée mais ses sanglots redoublaient. Derek, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, l'entoura de ses bras, et serra.

Les pleurs incontrôlables de Stiles semblèrent durer une éternité. Derek en était physiquement malade. Il n'y avait rien d'acceptable dans cette situation, et son impuissance l'accablait. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de sécher les larmes du garçon, de réparer quoi que ce soit qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il aurait tout fait pour lui enlever sa douleur, mais il était aussi intiment convaincu qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Stiles parla si bas que Derek dût se concentrer exclusivement sur le fil ténu de sa voix. Les larmes s'écoulaient toujours librement de ses yeux.

« Je suis allé le voir. Je voulais juste parler. Faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

Derek resserra instinctivement sa prise sur l'adolescent quand il fut secoué par un nouveau sanglot. « J'ai essayé de marchander mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Je l'ai supplié. Il n'en avait juste rien à faire. Il se foutait complètement de moi et quand j'ai commencé à m'énerver et à le menacer... »

Sanglot. Tremblement. Derek enfonça ses crocs dans sa lèvre inférieur. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

« Il a dit qu'il avait assez entendu. Qu'il allait faire de notre vie un enfer. Il a fait mine de rassembler ses dossiers et de partir. Je lui ai dis de ne pas faire ça, je lui ai dis... Je lui ai dis que s'il essayait de mettre son plan à exécution, il était mort. »

Stiles resta silencieux quelques instants, tentant en vain de se calmer. Derek passait et repassait une main dans ses cheveux, ressentant la douleur du garçon, une douleur abyssale qui menaçait de l'engloutir. C'était un exploit qu'il ai réussit à le leur cacher.

« J'étais tellement en colère... et j'avais peur, pour la meute, pour vous tous... Je n'ai pas... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais je l'ai souhaité, je l'ai souhaité si fort, que tout ça s'arrête, qu'il disparaisse. Il a essayé de partir et... j'avais tellement peur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai juste voulu. Et il a disparut. »

Stiles se redressa. Son visage était ravagé par le chagrin, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux rougis en un flot continu. Il fixa Derek avec tant de désespoir et il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour lui.

« Je l'ai senti s'évanouir. J'ai senti la magie l'engloutir tout entier, lui et tous ses biens, je l'ai senti être happé et mourir. Je voulais simplement que ça s'arrête. Je l'ai juste souhaité. Pour vous protéger, pour... je l'ai juste souhaité. »

Sa voix se brisa complètement. Derek se redressa à son tour pour le reprendre dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Stiles enserra sa taille de toutes ses forces, le visage enfoncé dans son cou, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, de disparaître dans son étreinte.

« Ce n'était qu'un homme. Je ne voulais pas le tué, je vous voulais juste... Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, je suis désolé, je suis tellement... »

Il fut incapable de continuer. Sa respiration était erratique et sa gorge étranglée de sanglot.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé Stiles. Tu n'aurais pas du à avoir... On aurait dut régler cette affaire immédiatement. Stiles... »

Il força l'adolescent à relever la tête. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, chercha son regard.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller... Calme-toi. Stiles, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Comment pouvaient-ils réparer cela ? Qu'est-ce que des mots pourraient bien avoir comme bienfait sur l'esprit sacrifié du garçon, sur le sang qui tachait ses mains ?

« Derek... je... est-ce que que je suis un monstre ? Derek ! »

Un nouvel élan de panique secoua le corps du garçon et il s'agrippa de plus bel à l'Alpha, leur front durement pressé l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés avec force. Derek fut brièvement à cours de mots, horrifié par sa détresse.

« Non, Stiles, tu... »

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire ça. Il était probable qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à se noyer dans sa culpabilité, incapable de comprendre son geste, qu'il s'en était rendu malade, et Derek ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Pas lui.

« Stiles, écoute moi... Tu n'es pas un monstre. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi. Je suis désolé, Stiles. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu te détestes mais... mais pas moi, d'accord ? Je te pardonne. Nous te pardonnons. Et tu devras vivre avec et j'en suis désolé, vraiment, mais tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, Stiles, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es des nôtres, nous te pardonnons.

-Je vois son visage quand je ferme les yeux. Je sens sa vie disparaître, encore et encore, la terreur qui l'a envahit avant que tout ne soit fini. Je l'ai tué. C'était moi, je l'ai tué. »

Il ne dit plus rien, mais il pleura.

Les larmes de Stiles mirent des heures à se tarirent. Il continua à s'accrocher fermement à l'Alpha et celui-ci le tint contre lui, murmurant une litanie de paroles réconfortantes à son oreille, craignant que s'il s'arrêtait, Stiles se perdrait pour de bon. Il ne se tut que quand le garçon se fut endormit, épuisé et vidé de toute énergie, dans ses bras.

Il le porta avec précaution jusqu'au loft. Ils étaient tous restés, attendant nerveusement leur retour, et ils furent autour d'eux en un instant. D'un geste Derek les incita au silence et il déposa doucement l'adolescent sur son lit. Les poings de Stiles étaient toujours serrés sur son t-shirt et, plutôt que de le lâcher, Derek se coucha près de lui, peu enclin à s'éloigner et à le laisser seul. Aussitôt les autres membres de la meute cédèrent à leurs pulsions et se joignirent à eux, entourant leur ami endormi. Ils ne demandèrent rien, à la fois pour ne pas perturber le silence protecteur qui planait sur eux, et parce qu'ils étaient capables de rester sans savoir. Stiles parlerait ou Derek le ferait pour lui s'il le voulait bien, et sinon, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils s'endormirent serrés les uns contre les autres, réconforté par la présence de la meute, souhaitant de toute leur force pouvoir venir en aide à leur ami blessé. Derek prit le temps de savourer ce sentiment d'unité, de famille, avant se raffermir son emprise sur le corps de Stiles et de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Tout irait bien, s'ils le voulaient. Il pouvait sauver Stiles de lui-même, il pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de le ronger jusqu'au os ou le goût du sang faire de lui un monstre. Il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais à refaire une telle chose. Ils le pouvaient.

Il le fallait.


End file.
